The Silence
by Bekah-chan
Summary: After Sailor Moon R season. Serena, Darien, the Scouts, and Serena's parents ^_~ Learn about the origins of the Sailor Scouts, and the secret beginnings of Saturn's destructive power. This fic also has Pluto. Romance:Serena/Darien *New 10*
1. Prologue & Ch1

The Silence

a Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

Summary: After R season. Serena, Darien, the Scouts, and Serena's parents ^_~ Learn about the origins of the Sailor Scouts, what really happened to the Moon Kingdom, and the secret beginnings of Saturn's destructive power. This fic also has Pluto and the other outers. Some Serena + Darien romance.

  
  


Authors Note: Well, I have decided, for the purpose of my plot, that Sailor Moon seasons S, SS, and Stars never happened. ^_^

  
  


Prologue:

Many people believed that the Warrior of Silence ended the Silver Millennium. But, as few knew, this was not so. By the time it was all over, she had not been needed. The Enemy had done a very good job of killing everything, and the Queen had either destroyed them or sealed them away with the Silver Imperium Crystal. Then, the Queen sent everyone, with the exception of herself, Pluto, and Saturn, to the future to be reborn on earth.

So, the Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth had not been needed. Indeed had not even been awakened.

Sailor Pluto looked down now on the still sleeping form of Saturn, remembering what had gone before, wondering what was to come. The future was not set in stone, for that matter neither was the past. The streams of time were ever-changing. Even she did not all that had happened. For example; Pluto did not know where or when Saturn had come to be, she had already been part of the Moon Kingdom when Pluto had been made a Sailor scout. And Pluto was not allowed to see or travel to a time before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, even though she had been there when it happened.

She sighed, and walked back to the time gate, which was floating in-between the 20th and 21st centuries. This was the time period that had the most changes occur, so she had always kept a close eye on it. Just like she kept an eye on Saturn, as her Queen had asked a thousand years before. Watching over the Warrior of Silence was one of her duties, making sure she stayed asleep, that The Silence did not come, unless it was needed.

Saturn had come close to waking a few times, when the Sailor Soldiers' battles had seemed to be lost, she would stir and mumble of the coming destruction. But, thankfully, Sailor Moon always managed to save to day, and the Earth would be safe again, sending Saturn back to her deep sleep. Waiting for The Silence.

  
  


Chapter 1:

The Warrior stirred in her sleep, through her mind ran dreams of the past, present, and future. In the present, she saw all as it was happening, but she mainly watched the lives of her princess, and her court. Many times, during their hardest trials, she wished she could join them in battle. But, as Queen Serenity had learned, Saturn could not use her powers safely, until they were contained by the Silver Crystal. And the current Princess did not yet have the control to do such, so she would wait, and someday join the daughter of her best friend in the fight against evil.

  
  


***** Middle of the Silver Millennium (AN: This Princess Serenity is not Serena, but her mother when she was much younger.)

Serenity sighed, though not loud enough to be heard by the visiting royalty. It was not 'Princess-like' for her to be board at political occasions. She wished that she could sigh aloud, or slump onto the table in front of her and go to sleep. They had been at it for *hours*, and she would have been very happy to skip this meeting in the first place. But no, her parents thought it would be a 'good learning experience' and would 'help prepare you for rule'. So here she was. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to *not* obey her parents. But she loved them and knew they only wanted what was best for her and the Moon Kingdom, neither reason she could argue with. (AN: Yes she was a very mature 14 year old, I think it fits her personality :)

She tried not to sigh again, at least it was almost over. Another hour or two should do it. Ant then she would be free to....... Go to her lessons. *sigh* A Princess' work was never done.

  
  


*****History Lesson

"Today Princess," said her father King Lull (he knew more about history than anyone so he taught her in this subject), "We will learn the legend of Sailor Saturn, the Warrior of Destruction."

"Why 'Destruction?" his daughter asked.

"We'll get to that, but I want to start from the beginning, well the beginning as it was taught to me anyway." He got out an ancient scroll and placed it on the table between them. They were in the Palace Library, Serenity's favorite room. It was comfortably furnished with lots of handy tables and comfy chairs in relaxing colors.

The King unrolled the parchment, and clearing his throat, began to read:

"It is unknown how old she is, or where she came from. She has always been there, lost in her sleep of eternity, her resting place deep within the Moon Palace. What is known, however, is why. This knowledge has been passed down in the Royal family of the Moon Kingdom for as long as anyone can remember. Her duty is a sad one, but necessary. For she is the last defense of the Universe, the final option. If ever evil were to grow to an extent that it would threaten all, then Saturn, The Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth, would use her power to return everything to it's original state and start it over again. She is asleep because her power is such that it would go out of control moments after her awakening. So she is as she always was, and always will be, sleeping until she is needed."

They both sat in silence, thinking.

"Has she ever been needed?" Serenity finally asked. The knowledge that there was such power, and a cause for it, was a little worrying.

"No one knows for sure," he answered her, "But I don't think that anyone would know, we would all have been destroyed and reborn, as if it never happened."

Serenity nodded her understanding, she could see where the 'destruction' part came in. She could also see how it might be necessary sometimes, in her position she had not been guarded from the evils that they faced to keep peace. But what an awful thing, for people, for life, to just *stop* and return to silence.

"Now for the final part of this lesson," said her father as he stood from the table, "Come with me and I will take you to her resting place, that is only known to the Royal Family."

~Yes~, Serenity thought as she followed her father from the room, ~The scroll did mention that she is sleeping in the Moon Palace. I can't believe I never knew.~

Together they walked trough the hallways, traveling from the newer portions of the palace to the older ones. It was almost like walking back in time, as the style of architecture and building materials got older and older as they passed by. The corridors also got dustier, which surprised Serenity a little. She had thought that their faithful servants kept all of the palace spotless.

"No one is allowed back here," her father explained when he saw he questioning look at the dust motes, "It would be dangerous if one of the servants were to awaken the Soldier of Destruction."

Serenity nodded her understanding, that made perfect sense.

Just as Serenity was wondering how much longer they would have to walk to get to their destination, they arrived. The King guided her to a stop before a heavy iron door---- with a big lock. It seemed the royal family of the Moon Kingdom took no chances with Sailor Saturn. Her father produced a key from a pocket in his formal robes, which he was still wearing from the meeting, and opened the lock. The door slowly swung open with a screech of long unoiled hinges, revealing a surprisingly bright interior.

Serenity cautiously entered, taking in her surroundings. The room she stepped into was relatively small, just a little larger than the sitting room in her own chambers. The only light source was a big skylight located in the middle of the high vaulted ceiling, the result was a room that was filled with light. An illumination that would have been cheery if not for the somber being in the center of the space. Laying there on a wide stone bench was the form of the Warrior of Silence.

Princess Serenity moved over to the bench and looked down on it's occupant in open curiosity. ~So, this is Sailor Saturn~ she thought. Even though the princess had only heard of this person a scant hour before, her mind had quickly grasped the gravity of the legend. And the important role that this being played in the Universe. For one with such a large responsibility, she looked so small. Her age appeared to be on par with Serenity's own 14 years, but she knew Sailor Saturn must be *much* older than that. Her height when standing would be at least a head shorter than the princess, which only added to her aura of fragility. How could one so small be so strong? The thought almost boggled the mind.

After taking in her overall appearance, the princess next noticed the details. Like the purple and white sailor fuku that the Scout was wearing. Along with matching gloves and boots. (AN: Don't you just love her boots? I wouldn't mind a pair myself ^_~) Resting beside her was a long glave which must be half again as tall as it's owner. Her features were peaceful as she lay there, her hands resting in repose on her stomach. At first one might think her dead, for how still she was, but looking closely Serenity could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. Finally, amazingly, the dust that coated the rest of the room, was not present on the sleeping girl, leaving her profile unmarred by this vestige of time.

Taking one last look Serenity turned and left the room, she did not speak or break the perfect silence of the room. The only sound was her soft footfalls in the dust as she returned to the door. Walking back through the maze of palace hallways with her father, Serenity carried a single emotion that somehow summarized her entire experience with the sleeping warrior: Loneliness

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Chapter 2:

The Warrior did not often allow herself to dream of the past. She felt the need to keep an eye, albeit a sleeping one, on the current Princess. But, in times of peace, she could let her mind drift back to the few bright memories of her long life. And to thoughts of the one friend that almost made up for eons of solitude.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Middle of the Silver Millennium:

Serenity slowly peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. No one was in sight.... Good! She carefully eased into the hall and began to tip-toe down it, glad that she hadn't run into anyone. It just wouldn't due for one of the servants to see her as she was now, which was far removed from her usual appearance of refined demure. It would also be a bad thing if one of her parents saw her, the dress she was currently wearing (which she had 'borrowed' from one of her maids) would send her mother into a fit. And her father, even though she had told him what she was doing, might be surprised that she was actually doing it. Princesses were not supposed to clean, this was a well established tradition. But sometimes traditions had to be changed, and Serenity felt that she needed to do this, it was important.

The Moon Princess continued to creep quietly down the hall, trying to remember the right passage to turn down. She admonished herself for not paying closer attention when her father had shown her the way the day before. Finally she found the door she had been searching for, and pulled the key that opened it out of her pocket. As she fit the key in the lock she remembered earlier that morning when she had requested it from her father. It had taken awhile to convince him but, after she had fully explained her reasons, he had reluctantly given the key to her keeping, reminding her that no one outside the royal family must know of it. She smiled, grateful to have such an understanding father.

Checking once more to assure herself that she was unobserved, Serenity slipped into the now open door and closed it behind her. Sighing the princess turned to look at the room she remembered well from yesterday. It was exactly as she had last seen it, the Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth was sleeping peacefully in the middle of a room shrouded in dust. It was the dust that had inspired the princess' current adventure. She just couldn't stop picturing the lonely room with it's sole occupant, and the choking dust. She finally decided that, even if Saturn wasn't aware of her surroundings, no one deserved to sleep in such a dirty room. And, if the servants weren't allowed to come clean here, than the princess would have to do it herself, it was that simple. And, now that she was here, she had better get started.

It was then that Serenity realized she had a *big* problem....... She had forgotten to bring a broom! *gasp*

  
  


*****A Few Hours Later:

Serenity sat with a tired sigh, pushing her white hair off her brow, and leaving a streak of dust in it's place.

"Whew! That was hard," she sighed again. She now had a healthy appreciation for the work of the palace staff. She hurt all over, and was *way* too sweaty, defiantly not a princess-like condition. But it had been worth it, the room was now spotless. The Princess leaned back on the bench that was Saturn's resting place.

"Well," she told her silent companion, "it's done! You are now sleeping in a new and improved *clean* room." Serenity knew that it was silly to talk to a person who had been asleep for centuries, but she did it anyway. She felt in Saturn a kindred spirt, and somehow knew that the Warrior could hear at least some of what she said. So, while she rested, the princess told the sleeping Soldier about the palace and her life in it. She could have stayed there for hours, just talking, if she had not noticed that the light was fading. It was time to leave.

"I have to go now," she said as she stood, "I'll try to come back tomorrow, if not then the next day." she smiled, "Thank you, you're a good listener." she giggled.

Serenity took a last look at the room before she left, and came to another decision:

"This place needs a comfy chair," she would have to pilfer one from the library. Then she could visit her friend in comfort.

  
  


*****Tokyo--- Present Day:

Sailor Moon quickly jumped to the next rooftop in line, careful not to look down. That was the first lesson she had learned, the hard way, about this method of travel: 'Never look down'. She shouldn't even be using this mode of transit, since it was not Sailor business, but she was LATE!! Darien was coming to her house to have dinner and be introduced to her family, and she wasn't there! Darien was going to be there all alone at the mercy of her overprotective father, Eeeep! She had to get there, post haste, so she had transformed and taken to the rooftops. She only hoped that Luna never found out. If her guardian ever discovered she had done this, she would get yelled at, even if it wasn't her fault! Which it wasn't! How was she supposed to know that the arcade had a new Sailor V game in today? She had only stopped to take a look! And she had only stayed a few.......... Hours. ^_^;; Well, they should warn people when a new Sailor V game is coming out! She could have planned some time for it!

"It's too late for regrets now," she realized as she neared her neighborhood, "I just hope Darien is still in one, handsome, hug-able, cuddly, piece when I get there!"

But when Sailor Moon was only a few minutes from her house she stopped suddenly, sensing that something was wrong. Hearing a scream she looked down at the alley below the building she stood on, and noticed a woman who was about to get mugged by a pair of teenage 'hooligans'. *sigh*

"A super-heroin's work is never done!" As she dropped down on the two unsuspecting criminals, she began her trademark speech:

"STOP!! Right There! I am Sailor MOON! Campion of LOVE and JUSTICE............"

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Chapter 3:

It was even more rare for the Warrior to dream about the future, as it was the past. Pluto was more talented in seeing what was to come. And even though Pluto's time senses had been based on Saturn's own, they were many times as powerful. Pluto needed that much power to be an effective Guardian of Time. So it came as a surprise when the Warrior was jerked from her peaceful memories of her friend, and shown a vision of the future....... A horrible future.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Silver Millennium:

Serenity wasn't sure that her latest scheme was such a good one. (Which wasn't really surprising, it was only the second scheme she had concocted in her young life.) She just had not taken into account how *hard* it would be to sneak down palace hallways with a chair. And not just any chair, Serenity had decided to bring her *favorite* chair. The chair that she would read in for hours in the library. But the very reasons why she liked it so much, were hindering her plan. It was impossible to be stealthy when moving a *big* and *cushy* chair through a palace.

Luckily she had only run into one maid. It had been quite hard convincing the servant that she didn't want any help moving the chair. At least she was in her princess dress this time, so had not needed to explain her attire.

Serenity paused to rest and plopped down on the chair, sighing. That was the only good part about pushing and pulling this chair all morning, she had a wonderful resting place, traveling with her. 

This was so tiring, and she wasn't even half-way there yet! *sigh* It was going to be a long day. But it would be worth it. She would have a comfortable place to sit when she came to visit her new friend.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Later That Day:

Serenity stepped back to assess the chair's position. Yes, that was perfect. It was close enough so that she could talk to Saturn without straining her voice, and situated in a nice bright patch of sunlight. The last was so she could bring her embroidery with her, and have sufficient visibility. It was also the perfect spot to read. The Princess anticipated many happy afternoons here, alone with her friend.

Oddly the Princess had never questioned her certainty that this sleeping person *was* her friend. She just knew that she had found a friend to her spirit, and hoped that she could one day free Saturn from her imprisonment of slumber.

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present:

Sailor Moon quickly ran through the shadows, staying off the sidewalk, trying to keep out of sight. The fight had gone badly, which happened sometimes, but this was the first time she had gotten injured while fighting *humans*. One of the would-be muggers had slipped past her guard, with a knife. She had taken the hit low in her left side, it wasn't very deep, and hadn't bled much-- but it hurt. Meaning that it took her a little longer to incapacitate the criminals, *and* she couldn't take the rooftop express the rest of the way to her house. So she was reduced to running on the ground, making her all the later.

She was almost at the point where she would be surprised if Darien *was* still alive when she got there. She might as well wave 'good-bye' to Renee too, as half her genetic package was soon to be killed by her grandfather.

Serena wanted to stay transformed as long as she could, because, as Sailor Moon, she healed much faster. But when she got within a stone's throw of her house, she knew she could not hold it any longer, her family might see her. So she reluctantly let go of her Sailor Moon persona, and faded back to regular Serena who braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. She wasn't disappointed.

  
  


*****Time Gate:

Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time, looking through them to the late 20th century. The Guardian of Time watched with worry as her Princess collapsed to her knees when she de-transformed. She had felt some slight concern when Serena was wounded, though she had no doubt that her future Queen would win, even injured. But now she was more worried about her sovereign's state of health. She had seemed fine while she was Sailor Moon, but once she was Serena again that had changed. It hurt Pluto, as it would any of the Scouts, to see her Princess this way. Could she help?

Pluto distanced herself momentarily from the Gate and examined the time streams that were always around her. After awhile she sighed, she couldn't help. The current situation was still within the 'Could Be, Might Be, Will Be'** safety margin. As long as the future was not in danger, Pluto could not interfere in linear events. It was forbidden.

A sudden noise behind her startled Pluto from her thoughts, she quickly turned around to discern what the source of the sound had been. The sight that met her eyes made them widen in shock.

"No..." she whispered. She had no idea what to do, this had never happened before. Her entire body seemed to freeze as her gaze met that of a fully conscious Soldier of Destruction. The purple eyes set in that impossibly delicate face, held the knowledge and sorrow of untold millennia. As they met Pluto's own Saturn spoke a single phrase that sent chills up the Time Guardian's spine.

"Get the Princess, there is danger." Saturn waited for Pluto to nod, numbly, before laying down again. Seconds later it was as if Saturn had never been awake, but the fear Pluto still felt told her otherwise. The Harbinger of Silence had wakened long enough to order Pluto to 'get the Princess' and that was exactly what Pluto would do. She knew when something went over her head. They needed the Princess here---- Now.

Pluto spun back around to face the Gate, then, with a last look behind her at the sleeping Soldier, she stepped through.

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^

  
  


**I think I got this idea from a Jennifer Roberson book (a Tiger and Del one), but I'm not sure. Anyway I don't own her books either.


	4. Chapter 4

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Author's Notes: This Serenity is not Serena, but her mother when she was younger (about 14 or 15 in this chapter). This fic switches between two time-lines (the Serenity time-line, and the present when Serena and the Inner scouts are around 17), hope that's not too confusing. Oh, and in the Serenity time-line, there aren't any Sailor Scouts yet, just Saturn. Enjoy the chapter...

  
  


Thanks for the Reviews!! ^_~

  
  


Chapter 4:

"Get the Princess, there is danger." the Warrior watched until the Guardian of Time nodded her understanding, then she sent herself back to sleep. It had been a close thing, she had almost been awake long enough to lose control of the destructive power that had always been a part of her. But she had calculated it as a necessary risk, a step that had to be taken to stop what she had seen in her dreams of the future. The time was fast approaching when the universe would either take it's rightful path toward Crystal Tokyo, or descend into chaos. Perhaps the most fearful part of Saturn's vision had been the results if Chaos won. Not only would this universe, with it's bright future that she and her best friend had worked so hard for, be destroyed, but there would be no more chances. Somewhere in all the millennia that Saturn and Chaos had fought that final battle, again, and again, Chaos had found a way to block Saturn's ultimate power. If the good forces did not win this time the Warrior would not be able to start everything over, to give the universe and all the souls in it another chance, it would be over. If Chaos won this time, it was the End.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Silver Millennium:

As the months came and went Serenity found herself often in the company of her silent friend. Hardly a day went by without the Princess stopping by Saturn's resting place at least once. She was soon grateful that she had thought to bring a chair, the stone of which the room was made looked *highly* uncomfortable for long periods of sitting. Sometimes she wondered how Saturn could sleep on such an unyielding surface.

This solitary room with it's slumbering occupant had become her refuge. Sometimes she brought things with her to do, like embroidery, or work that her tutors had assigned her, or just a book to read. But most of her time there was spent talking to her friend. She told Saturn of her hopes and dreams, and shared entertaining anecdotes about her life in the palace: Like when an emissary from Venus had fallen asleep during dinner, and ended up snoring in his soup.

One day, about a month after Serenity started coming to visit Saturn, she got validation in her belief that her friend *knew* she was there, and welcomed her. It started when the Princess was unable to get away from her duties to see her friend. Two days passed before she could make her trip to the older parts of the castle. Before she even made it to the door she noticed an intense feeling of loneliness. It was almost like the feeling she had when she first came here, which she now realized had disappeared with her regular visits. But this feeling was so much stronger, desperate feelings of abandonment and despair rolled from the room and washed over the Moon Princess in waves of emotion. When she realized who the emotions must be coming from, Serenity started running, fumbling and almost dropping the key in her haste to get the door open. What had happened? Had Saturn been hurt somehow?

"Saturn?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she called as she entered the room that had become so familiar to her. The moment her voice rang through the chamber the feelings of abandonment faded, leaving a sense of puzzlement over the underlaying loneliness. Considering that this was the first time Serenity had participated in an empathic conversation, she picked up on it very quickly.

"Your not hurt? Well then why are you so upset?" 

The feeling of =abandonment= got stronger again.

"You thought I wasn't coming back?" she guessed.

=Confirmation=

"That's silly! Of course I was coming back!"

=Puzzlement again=

"Why was I coming back?"

=Confirmation=

"Because I'm your friend," she stated simply.

=Intense Puzzlement=

"What? Haven't you ever had a friend before?"

=Sadness=

"Well, you do now! I've considered you my best friend since my father first brought me here."

=Puzzlement again=

"Why do I consider you a friend?"

=Confirmation=

"I'm not really sure," she admitted, walking closer to the eerily still figure, "I guess I just feel like you are the sister to my soul."

=Wonderment=

"Yes it was surprising to me also. I've never had a *best* friend before, but I would like to be your best friend. And I would like to keep coming to visit you, is that okay?"

=Happy Confirmation=

"Okay, then," Serenity giggled, "It's a plan!"

=Happiness=

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't get here for the last few days, princess stuff."

=Sympathy=

"Yes, it *is* a pain sometimes, but I do like helping my mother and father, and it gives me the skills I will need when I rule."

=Agreement. Question=

"What exactly was I doing yesterday?"

=Confirmation=

"Well," Serenity started, getting comfortable in her chair, "Remember that emissary from Venus that fell asleep in his soup?"

=Amused Confirmation=

"Well, the emissary from Jupiter decided that it was a deliberate insult to their sovereign planet.........."

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present:

Serena gasped in pain and tried not to cry, or faint. Looking down she saw that the wound she had received from the would-be mugger was bleeding more that she had thought. The shirt of her school uniform was already stained red. She couldn't let her family see this! How would she explain it? She tried to think of a plan while she put pressure on the wound with one hand. She finally decided to use the Luna Pen to hide the blood until she could do something about it. Concentrating she called her mysterious space pocket (AN: giggle ;), that held all her Sailor Scout *stuff* when she wasn't using it. She was reaching for the Pen when she heard a noise, and looked up.

"Serena!" Darien called, running toward her. Of course! She should have considered that before, Darien *always* knew when she was hurt. She just hoped that her family hadn't noticed her boyfriend running out of the house in a panic.

Whoops! It *was* too much to hope for. Serena sighed as she watched her love run to her rescue, her family close on his heels.

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Thanks to Reviewers! :)

  
  


Chapter 5:

Impatience, for the Warrior, was a new emotion. She did not allow herself to feel such, for that would make centuries of loneliness unbearable. Perhaps 'anxious' was a better word for what she was feeling, or 'concerned'. Whatever the name of the emotion, she was feeling it. She did not want to see the future she had dreamt come to pass. She hoped that the Princess, who was so like her mother, would be strong enough to save them all.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Silver Millennium:

"Yeah!" Serenity bounced into the room, "My parents said it was okay!" From her friend Serenity got a sense of question, and she remembered that she hadn't told Saturn, yet, what was going on.

"Well, I've kinda been um, delaying, some of my duties so I could come visit you," she admitted.

=Happy Reprimand=

"Yes I know, but I wanted to see you! Anyway the Queen wanted to know where I was disappearing to, so I told her. And she yelled at dad for awhile, because he brought me here in the first place. Then she yelled at me, because she : 'Didn't want her daughter hanging out with someone who had "Destruction" in their formal title!'"

=Worry=

"No! *I* don't think of you that way! I know it wasn't your choice to be the 'Soldier of Destruction'. And I know you would never hurt me!"

=Sadness=

"Yes, I know that, if you had to use your power, I would die like everything else."

=Despair=

"Hey! It's okay! If things were *that* bad I would probably die anyway!"

=Reluctant Agreement=

"You know I'm right! You only wake up to use your powers if there is no other way for the Universe to survive. Let's put it this way: I know you would never hurt me if you could help it."

=Confirmation=

"Okay, glad that's cleared up!"

=Agreement=

"So, back to my mother, the Queen. Once I got her calmed down and explained everything, including the example I just gave you, she finally admitted that I was right. And mom and dad said I could keep visiting you!"

=Relief, Happiness=

"Oh, you're my best friend, I probably would have snuck back to see you anyway!"

=Reprimand=

"Okay! Your right! I respect my parents too much to do that. But I defiantly would have worked on them until they saw it my way, and let me come back!"

=Amused Disbelief=

"Hey, I can be persuasive! I'm even taking lessons. They call it," she paused, "'Diplomacy'"

=Amusement=

"Yes, I know!" Serenity giggled, "And I'm pretty good at it too. So I think they would have let me come back, eventually." If Serenity had been watching her friend closely, instead of giggling, she might have noticed the corner of Saturn's mouth turn up in a smile.

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present Day:

"What happened?!!" Darien demanded. Serena looked up at him, from her 'rescued' position in his arms, and tried to decide what to tell him. (She didn't think that: "I stayed late at the arcade and had to take the rooftops home...." would go over to well, and that was just the beginning.) Darien had rushed out of her house, automatically scooped her up in his arms, and headed back the way he had come. He barely spared a glance at her family (Which *was* a little rude, but he got that way when Serena was hurt) who were still following, in a rather confused way, right behind them. But neither super-hero was really aware that her family was within hearing distance, they were to wrapped up in other things.

"Serena! What Happened??!!"

"Hey! You don't have to yell! It's no big deal, really!"

"Serena," he said with a chilling calm, "you're bleeding." *a faint gasp was heard from Serena's mother* "Now, tell me who did this: SO I CAN KILL THEM!!!!!" Serena's dad and brother jumped at this, and her mother gave a little squeak, he sounded so *serious*, would he really kill someone for hurting their daughter/sister?

"Now, Muffin," Serena tried to placate him, "I'm okay, there's no need to kill anyone." By this time they had gone in through the, still open, door and into the livingroom. Darien plopped her down on the sofa and kneeled in front of her, meeting her eyes, "Serena you're hurt, that's reason enough to kill someone," he paused, thinking, "or someThing. Serena, is there a new enemy I'm not aware of?"

"No," she shook her head, "They were human, I'm sure."

"Who was human?," he demanded again.

"Well, these two guys were trying to mug this lady......"

"And you just waded in without any backup?"

"I was already transformed," *Serena's mom looked at her dad and mouthed: transformed??* , "and she *did* need help. And since when can't I take out two *humans* by myself?"

"Since now, apparently," he returned, "Let me see how bad it is." he then preceded to lift the left, bloodstained, side of her school uniform shirt. He had lifted it *just* enough to see the wound, but Serena still blushed. #^.^#

"Daaarrriiieennnnn!," she squealed, "I'm fine! Look it's healing already, and I barely noticed it until I powered-down!" Then she looked down herself and, seeing the injury still bleeding sluggishly, she gulped, feeling faint.

Serena's gulp of distress was echoed by her mother, who had peeked around Darien to see what was wrong."Serena!," she gasped, "We need to get you to the hospital!"

""NO!!"" Serena and Darien chorused, making all the poor, nervous, confused people in the room jump. Hospitals where just *not* a good place to go for super-heros (or heroines) with differing DNA.

"Wh..... What?"

"Well," Serena started, "I, umm, don't need to go to the hospital."

"But, Serena! That's going to need stitches," her mother insisted.

"Umm, no it wont?" she looked to Darien for help, "Should I tell them?" she whispered. Darien was trying to decide how to answer her, when the point became moot. A portal opened in the middle of the Tuskino livingroom, and out stepped Sailor Pluto.

"Princess," the Guardian of Time said formally, "you are needed."

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Thanks for the Reviews! :)

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Chapter 6:

When Pluto had been gone for awhile, Saturn decided that the rest of the Scouts would be needed. With her mind she sought out the Sailor of Mars. She knew that she couldn't talk to Rei Hino directly, there just wasn't a strong connection there, they had never met, in this life anyway. Instead she sent, to the only member of the Inner Senshi that was psychic, the feeling that she, and the rest of the Inners, needed to be at the Princess' house *NOW*. Luckily Mars was doing a fire reading and open to this kind of thing. When she felt that her message had been received, she switched her attention back to the slightly amusing reaction of the Princess' current family when the Guardian of Time appeared out of nowhere.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Silver Millennium:

Serenity sat, once again, at the conference table. This time, however, she did not have any trouble staying awake. Rather she had to keep herself from laughing, this had to be the funniest peace summit she had ever been to. On one side of the table: Representatives of Venus, including the hapless emissary who had fallen asleep in his soup, and started this whole mess. On the other side of the table: Representatives of Jupiter, including the emissary who had taken such offence at, what Serenity had begun to call: The Soup Snoring Incident, or 'SS Incident' for short.

This was the third, and hopefully last, day of meetings. If nothing else went wrong, they would sign the treaty today. The Princess had valiantly refrained from laughing for three days, but now they were reading the final draft of the treaty, and her whole body hurt from holding back the laughter. It was just so *funny*!! How could grown men get into a situation such as this? Serenity struggled to pay attention, turning any escaping giggles into demure coughs, she knew her parents would quiz her when it was over, it was a affair of state and therefor part of her education. No matter how silly it was.

She managed to get the main points of the treaty, sans the flowery language. Point one: Venus agreed to restrict the soup-snoring emissary to desk duty on his home planet. Point two: Jupiter agreed that the SS Incident was *probably* an honest mistake, and regardless, they *probably* shouldn't have attacked that convoy. They also promised never to attack a convoy from Venus again. Point three: The Moon Palace promised not to *ever* serve soup to people who hadn't slept in 24 hours. Serenity hoped she could hold the hilarity in until the treaty was signed.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Later That Day:

Serenity ran down the halls, gasping for breath. Ahead of her she could see her destination, she was almost there! She quickly whipped out her key, opened the door, and ducked inside. She had made it!!! She leaned back against the now closed door, and let the laughter out. Soon she was rolling on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down her face. She just kept seeing the emissary from Venus' face when he was forbidden to ever eat soup again, on penalty of death!! She hoped the poor man hadn't been very fond of soup!!!

=Amused Question= Saturn wanted to know why she was laughing.

"The.....*gasp*.......emissary....*wheeze*.........from V-Venus........*cough*........has been for-forbidden.....*deep breath*.... from ever eating soup again!!" and she was off, barely catching enough breath to keep laughing, but unable to stop. As she was kicking her feet in a rather un-Princess-like way, she heard a noise that made her stop laughing altogether. Had Saturn just..... giggled?

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present Day:

Pluto was, understandably, in shock. This was not normal for her, and when things weren't normal, Pluto fell back on the courtly manners that had been ingrained in her when she lived in the Silver Millennium. So, when she stepped out of the time portal, she addressed her future Queen with all formality:

"Princess, you are needed." she even curtsied, a little.

"Princess who?" this question came from the other side of the room. When Pluto looked that way she saw the Princess' family staring at her. Serena's mother had asked the question, but they all looked a little stunned.

Part of Pluto (a part that wasn't A: reliving the 'Saturn Event', or B: suppressing terror so she could get the job done) noticed that 'the Princess' family is present' and the thought 'Oops!!' were synonymous. But the rest of her couldn't be bothered with that now. Serena's family were due to find out this week anyway.

"Princess Serenity," Pluto answered, gesturing toward Serena with her Time Key. Everyone's eyes snapped back to Serena who, to her family's surprise, got up gracefully *gasp* from the couch, and, pushing Darien gently aside, walked a few steps to stand in front of Pluto. Her carriage seemed to change until she looked regal, even standing there in her mussed, and blood stained, school uniform.

"Why am I needed?" she asked softly.

"I.....I'm not sure," Pluto confessed.

"Not sure?" Darien had come to stand supportively behind Serena.

"Oh!" Pluto said, "My Prince!" she curtsied again, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Darien's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Pluto? Not notice something?

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Darien," Serena covered his hand, which was resting on her shoulder, with her own, "It's okay." she turn back to Pluto, who, she now observed, was shaking.

"Pluto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, your Majesty," she insisted.

"Then, tell us what happened," Serena's voice was still soft, but everyone in the room heard the order behind the request.

"Sh.....She," Pluto paused, gathering her slightly scattered self control, "She woke up."

"Who?"

"Saturn."

"The Soldier of Destruction?" Serena asked. Pluto nodded. Serena shook her own head in denial, both hands coming up to cover her mouth. The moment Pluto had said 'Saturn' Serena's mind had been flooded with the knowledge of *who* Saturn was and *what* she would do if she were ever awakened.

"Is this the end then, is it over?" she asked Pluto.

"I don't think so," the older Scout reassured her, "the whole thing was rather odd, actually."

"Pluto?" Serena was getting impatient, was the world going to end, or not?

"Yes, my Liege?"

"Tell us *exactly* what happened."

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Chapter 7:

As she kept one eye on the Princess, the rest of the Warrior's mind went into a deeper meditation. She was trying to sense the form that Chaos would choose this time. If she knew what it was coming as, she could give her Princess more information. After awhile, she gave up. She could not discover what form Chaos had taken in this incarnation, it had hidden itself too well. But, then again, Saturn had never been that skilled at uncovering the true essence of things. Neptune had developed her talents far beyond Saturn's own. What was needed here was Sailor Neptune with that fancy mirror, and Sailor Uranus, of course (they were a package deal). But Pluto hadn't yet awakened them, they were living normal lives, with no knowledge of their past in the Moon Kingdom. Maybe she could send Pluto to fetch them after the Princess arrived. *smile* It was kinda fun ordering Pluto around after all these years, she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

  
  


*****Moon Palace---- Silver Millennium:

Princess Serenity put down the needlework that was her current project, and leaned back in her chair. There was something that she wanted to talk to Saturn about, and she hadn't yet found a way to bring it up. She already knew how her friend would feel about it, but she was going to do it anyway. So, now was as good a time as any to mention it.

"Saturn?"

=Question=

"I've been wondering about something. You wake up when you are needed, right?"

=Sadness=

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but I think this could be important."

=Curiosity=

"Can you wake up on your own, when there isn't a danger to the Universe?"

=Agreement, Intense Sadness=

"You can, but your powers would still destroy everything?"

=Confirmation=

"Well, what if we could find a way to suppress your powers, if only for a little while?"

=Concern, Wariness, Question=

"I haven't found a way yet, but I've been learning some magic (as part of my princess education) and I thought I could throw in some extra research. Maybe I could find something."

=Intense Concern=

"Oh, I'll be careful!"

=Doubt=

"I Promise!"

=Worry=

"Okay! I'll run it by my parents before I try anything! Happy now you've ruined all my fun?"

=Smug Agreement=

"Arg! You're worse then my parents sometimes! Why does everyone feel they need to protect me? Do I seem like a person who needs looking after?"

=Amusement=

"Wait, don't answer that!"

Saturn giggled, causing Serenity to smile.

"Anyway, if I promise to be careful, and to ask my parents before I do anything, can I try and find a way for you to be awake without destroying the Universe?"

=Reluctant Agreement=

"Good! If you're awake we can talk, the normal way I mean. And I can show you the gardens."

=Happiness=

"You like gardens?"

=Conformation=

"Have I ever told you about the Moon Palace's East Garden? You would love it there I think......"

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present Day:

"Pluto?"

"Yes, my Liege?"

"Tell us *exactly* what happened."

"Well, I was keeping an eye, through the Time Gate, on events in the 20th century, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw Saturn, sitting up, wide awake. She said: 'Get the Princess, there is danger', Then she went back to sleep, and I came to get you."

"So, as of right now, Saturn is sleeping?"

"As far as I know, your Majesty."

"Good," Serena sighed in relief, leaning back against Darien. At least the world was safe..... Or was it? Why had Saturn sent Pluto to get her? *sigh* Serena knew what she had to do, she had a feeling that they needed to get this sorted out quickly. And, since Saturn couldn't come to her, she would have to go to Saturn.

"Saturn is at the Time Gate?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Why?" No one could ever dispute Serena's curiosity.

"After the fall of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity decided that the Time Gate would be the safest place for her to sleep."

"That's true. Okay," *sigh* "You open a Gate and we'll go get this settled."

"Wait a minute!" they all turned to look at Serena's mother, "What is going on here, Serena?" she was determined to get an answer.

Ah, well.*sigh* Might as well tell them. Serena didn't think that she could lie *directly* to her parents, and they probably wouldn't believe her if she tried, not now.

"Should I show them? Or tell them?" her voice was low enough so that only Pluto and Darien could hear it.

"Show--" they both answered, almost at the same time.

"--you'll heal faster as Sailor Moon," Darien finished.

"--and it would be best if you went through the Gate that way," Pluto concluded.

"Okay, here I go. Mom, Dad, Sammy, pay attention," Serena took her transformation broach from the bow on the front of her school uniform, and, for the second time that day, held it above her head. She felt a twinge of pain from her injured side at the movement, and hoped she had the energy to do this.

"Moon.......... Crystal.......... Power!!"

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Chapter 8:

Most of the Warrior's life had been spent in a deep, catatonic, slumber. Sometimes she would rise toward consciousness enough to dream about things, as they were happening. This went along with her powers; she needed to *see* that her powers were required, that there was no other way, before she would allow herself to awaken. Rare were the times when her awareness would be close enough to the surface of sleep, for her personality to be in evidence. Before current events, there had only been one person to see her so, to see into her dreams, her best friend, Princess Serenity. ~Oh, Nity~ Saturn thought to herself, ~I wish you were here to see how your daughter has grown!~

  
  


*****Moon Palace(kind of)---- Silver Millennium:

Serenity looked about herself in wonder, for she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was one of the maids helping her brush out her long, white, hair, before she climbed into bed, for a much deserved rest. She looked down to see that she was still in her nightgown and robe, her unbound hair floating around her, in a gentle breeze.

The Princess brought her eyes up again to gaze in awe at her surroundings. She was standing at the edge of a clearing or meadow. Skirting the clearing were trees of a kind she had never seen before. Their bark was an odd silver-gray color that seemed to shimmer, just a little. The leaves were a thousand shades of purple, fluttering in the same breeze that stirred Serenity's hair.

From where she was standing, Serenity could also see flowers. These exotic plants, scattered here and there in a field of purple grass, defied description, so varied were they in color and shape. But one flower caught Serenity's attention, for she was sure she had seen it somewhere before. It was more of a bush, really, purple and white in color. The purple started at the base of the plant, so dark it was almost black. This color paled by degrees as it traveled up the many stems and leaves, until it reached it's final shade of lavender, near the top. Where the stems ended there was an explosion of small blossoms, all of the purest white. And suddenly Serenity remembered where she had seen this flower before, in one of the greenhouses on the grounds surrounding the Moon Palace. There was only one plant, it's kind so rare that the one on the Moon was considered to be the only one in existence. No one was sure of it's origin, but many people believed it to be a last remnant of the long barren planet, Saturn.

............Saturn

Could this place really be Saturn? She looked up and saw a glittering trail of space dust, that stretched diagonally from horizon to horizon. If those were Saturn's rings, then she must be on that planet. But how?

One hundred years before, in the time of Serenity's Grandfather's reign, there had been a global war raging on Saturn. When the refugees started to poor into the Moon Kingdom, the King, at the time, had tried to get the people of Saturn to moved toward peace. But the situation was already out of hand. Two weeks from the time the war had been brought to the King's attention, it was over, leaving Saturn the barren planet it was today. Because of the extent and swiftness of the destruction, strong magic was suspected to have been involved. Very strong magic. But no one knew *what* kind of magic, could wipe out all life on a planet, in a few days.

The Princess was shaken from her thoughts by an abrupt change of scene. One second she was standing among the long dead flowers of Saturn, the next she was standing in the Moon Palace. She felt a little different, and realized that she was in one of her princess dress', and her hair was up in it's usual style. Serenity looked around and discovered that she was in the corridor leading to Saturn's chamber, so she started walking that way.

She could hear no noise at all. Even her own footsteps, on the ancient stone, echoed soundlessly. As she got closer she noticed that the door, to the resting place of the Soldier of Destruction, was open. The Princess picked up her skirts and began to run. What had happened? Had someone broken into her friend's room? Was Saturn alright? Eeep! Had someone woken her up!?! She ran headlong into the room, skidding to a stop when she saw everything was as she had left it.

What a relief, her friend was safe! Oh, and the Universe too, of course!

Serenity sank down in her chair to catch her breath. As she sat there she noticed that something *was* different about the room, it was night. Instead of sunlight flooding the room there was, what the people of Earth called: 'moonlight', and the people of the Moon called: 'earthshine'. Why was she here in the middle of the night? Had she sleep walked? Or, was she still asleep, and dreaming this?

"The last one," said a voice to her left. Serenity swung her head around, to look at Saturn who... was sitting up and talking to her!!

"Wh....What?" Serenity stammered in surprise.

"You're dreaming," Saturn answered, smiling.

"Oh! I'm dreaming! That's okay then," she was a little stunned.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Serenity. I thought you were tougher than that!" Saturn giggled, swinging her legs over and scooting off the stone bench.

"Hey! I can be tough!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Princess," Saturn's tone was serious, but her eyes were sparkling with mirth. Serenity smiled with her friend as she rose to her feet, walking over to Saturn. They stood looking at each other for a moment, then both their smiles widened, and they hugged.

Even though she knew she was dreaming, Serenity was sure that this *was* her friend of more then a year. She started to cry quietly, but Saturn still heard her. She pushed the Princess back to look into her face.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," Serenity answered, smiling through her tears, "I'm just happy."

"Me too," Saturn smiled again. They hugged one more time, before stepping apart, both wiping tears from their eyes. A few moments later they were sitting side by side on Saturn's bench, and Serenity was wondering if she would ever stop smiling.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"Since we can read each others' emotions so well I decide to see if we could share dreams too." Serenity thought about that, it made sense. A few months before, Saturn had started to pick up Serenity's emotions. Soon they could 'read' each other no matter where Serenity was in the Palace. After that, sharing dreams didn't seem to far a step.

"I'm glad it worked," Serenity commented, Saturn nodded. "So, who's dream are we in?"

"You could say 'both'" Saturn began.

"You could, huh?"

"Or, you could say 'mine'," the Soldier of Silence leaned toward her friend and whispered conspiringly, "I have a lot of dreaming experience." both girls giggled. They relaxed back on their hands, and looked through the skylight at the Earth. That beautiful blue and green orb that was suspended above them, half in the shadow of eclipse.

Serenity sighed, "Have you ever been there?" she asked her friend, before she realized what a stupid question it was. How could Saturn go there if she was always asleep?

"Yes, I slept there for a while."

"You did? I thought you were always here?"

"This time around. I was on Earth, before...." Serenity realized Saturn was talking about another time-line she had been forced to destroy.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologized.

"No, it's okay. You can ask," she sounded like she *needed* to tell someone, to share her burden with someone. Serenity would be glad to take on some of the pain for her friend, the Princess was honored her friend trusted her that much.

"So, how did you end up on Earth?" she asked softly.

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^

  
  


Author's Note: Happy now, Roberta?


	9. Chapter 9

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


Thanks for the Reviews! :)

  
  


Chapter 9:

The Warrior of Silence was not the only one trapped in ancient slumber. There was another, sleeping through the centuries. But here the similarities deviate, for this one was sleeping against it's very will and nature. While Saturn chose to stay asleep for the safety of the Universe, the other had been forcibly placed in a cage slumber for the same reason. It was hoped that the other would never awaken, never again be a threat to innocent lives, but this was not to be, for, while it was asleep, it was also aware. It had spent those centuries plotting and scheming for revenge, battling toward consciousness, and to strengthen it's own powers.

And now, Chaos was awake.

  
  


*****Moon Palace(still dreaming)---- Silver Millennium:

"So, how did you end up on Earth?" Serenity asked her friend. Saturn took awhile in answering.

"After I wake up and......." she trailed off.

"Bring the Silence, so everything can be reborn again?" Serenity finished for her.

"Yes, after that, I'm gone for a few centuries...."

"Gone where?"

"I'm not sure," Saturn admitted, "I know that I am asleep again, and I remember what happened, but I have no dreams, or sense of time passing."

"No dreams?"

"I usually dream about what is going on in the Universe around me, but I've had no dreams of this place at all. I'm just 'away' for awhile, and, from the advance of civilization when I get back, I'm gone for *at least* a few centuries.

"So, I'm 'away' for awhile. Then I'm suddenly on a planet, dreaming about what is happening there. Usually the current Monarchy will come check on me shortly after, and bring their heirs in further generations, as part of their education." Well, Serenity knew about that part.

"But how do they know about you in the first place?"

"That's another mystery," Saturn sighed, "Part of the magic, I guess. This room," she gestured around the room they are in, "just appears one day. Complete with me, a locked door, and the key."

"That's kinda creepy," Serenity commented, Saturn smiled a little.

"Yes I suppose so. Anyway, the magic knows what it's doing. I'm always with the most peaceful and trustworthy rulers, and they are given a full knowledge of who and what I am. The last time it was on Earth, this time the Moon Kingdom." Serenity thought for a moment, and decided to clarify.

"So, you sleep until you are needed, you use your powers and go 'away', then appear on a planet, and sleep until you are needed?"sounded lonely.

"Yes," Saturn nodded.

"How many times has that happened?"

"Five," Serenity had never heard such a wealth of despair and infinite sadness contained in a single word.

"And it's always the same?" didn't Saturn get any time off?

"After the first time, yes." First time?

"How was the first time different?"

"Well, for one thing, I was awake."

"You were? That's great!"

"I suppose, but I didn't appreciate consciousness at the time. I was just a normal girl, then." That was another thing to think about. She wasn't always Saturn?

"How did you become Saturn?"

"I'll explain sometime," Saturn smiled at her friends boundless curiosity, "But this dream thing has a time limit you know."

"Well, no, I didn't know that. But it makes sense, I can't sleep all the time, even if you can!" they both smiled again, and stood up.

"This was nice."

"Yes, it was," Saturn agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow night," they hugged goodbye......

........... And Serenity woke up in her room, cheery sunlight streaming in the window. The Princess felt rather cheery herself, she had learned a lot about her friend, which was good, even though some of it had been sad. But, the reason why she was so happy, was because Saturn had revealed that she had once been a normal girl. Saturn's past might be the key to accomplishing Serenity's goal, finding a way for her friend to be awake, while the Universe remained safe.

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present Day:

Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto stood in Serena's livingroom, looking at her family, all three members of which, were unconscious on the floor. They had been that way for 10 minutes already, and Sailor Moon was getting impatient. How long did it take to pull out of a faint anyway? Even if you had just seen your only daughter/sister turn into the Champion of Love *and* Justice? It wasn't that shocking that she was a heroine, was it? Okay..... Well, maybe it was, she was often surprised at it herself. But her family really needed to wake up now, they needed to go, and she didn't want to leave them like this.

"Should we wake them up?" she asked Pluto.

"I think we should," Darien responded to her question as he walked back into the room (he had gone to answer the door) Behind him trailed the other 4 Inner Scouts (who had been on the other side of the door, when he opened it).

"Serena!" demanded Sailor Mars, as she took in the scene before her, "What have you done this time?"

"Hey, Mars! It wasn't my fault!! All this stuff happened, and then Pluto just *appeared*, right in front of my family! I had to tell them!"

"Did you have to render them unconscious?"

"Well, that was actually kind of a side effect. But it still wasn't my fault," she winced at the looked Rei gave her, the Sailor of Mars *knew* that Serena had planned to stop by the arcade on her way home, "Not entirely my fault," she corrected. Rei glared at her, "Okay! It was all my fault! Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Rei said sarcastically. Serena sighed, Rei always did this to her and.... Hey, wait a minute!

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"And they were all transformed. Was something going on that no one had told her about?

"I don't really have an answer for that one. I just had a feeling that we (the Sailor Scout 'we') needed to get over here fast," Mars explained, "So, here we are."

"And a good thing too," Mercury, who was scanning Serena's family with computer and visor, added, "It should be easier for you to explain with us here." they all knew how hopeless Serena was at explaining these things, they all remembered the 'Molly Incident'.

"Yes," said Pluto, speaking up for the first time since the other Scouts got there, "it is good you're here, you can help. But we don't have time to go into a long explanation right now, we have to get back to the Time Gate."

"The Time Gate? Why?" Jupiter asked. Pluto looked at Serena, the Princess should field this one. "Because," Sailor Moon turned to face her loyal protectors, and took a deep breath, "Saturn woke up." But, if Serena had expected to be answered with wails of suspense, or even gasps of surprise, she was disappointed. The only response she received from the four Scouts was a unanimous: "Who?"

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

The Silence

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By: Bekah-chan

Rating: PG

  
  


Disclaimer: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! It's NOT MINE!!!!! (Sailor Moon, I mean) *sob*

  
  


HEY COLIN PERKINS!!! Thank you for reading, and for your reviews, but I think you are a little confused. The Saturn in both timelines is the *same person* There is only *One* Soldier of Silence, and that is Sailor Saturn. I do not have any plans for more than one Saturn. If you are still confused, you could try reading the previous chapters over again... And then leave another review :)

  
  


Thanks for the Reviews, everybody!

  
  


Chapter 10:

Of all the souls in the Universe, only Saturn and Chaos were aware when Saturn used her powers and started everything again. And Chaos only knew that it had happened, it did not remember the events leading up to it. So, Saturn was the lone soul who remembered it all; all the battles, all the death, all the loneliness. While Chaos remembered only that it had been defeated, again. But, while Chaos was sleeping, it used the knowledge it *did* have, to formulate a way to stop Saturn's power. Knowledge that it had gained in the beginning, before there was a Soldier of Destruction.

  
  


*****Moon Palace (dream-plain)---- Silver Millennium:

Again, Serenity found herself standing in a field of purple grass, and exotic flowers. Although, this scenery seemed older, somehow, than the one she had visited the night before; It felt almost..... Ancient.

There were some obvious differences to this dream. For one, the Princess couldn't see the trees that had previously been present. Also, Serenity was clad in one of her princess dresses, instead of her nightgown. Catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye, the Princess spun around to see the biggest difference of all: A City. Ghostly shadows of people moved on streets that were paved with a pale gray stone, which was also the building material for some of the houses. Other buildings had been constructed of the silver-gray wood that Serenity knew came from trees native to this planet. The rest of the structures, including the one that now drew Serenity's attention, were made of a purple veined marble.

The building that the Princess now examined was built right in the middle of the city. Situated on a hill, it rose majestically above the rest of it's kind, of a size to be a palace. But, to Serenity, it did not have a 'palace' feel. It's architecture and aura of knowledge, made her think it a school. Why would a place of learning be held in such a high regard?

"You're right, it is a school," said a voice behind her. Serenity turned to see Saturn. Her friend was standing sedately behind her, wearing her Sailor Soldier outfit, and holding her glave, one end planted firmly in the ground, with her left hand.

"Well, it's mostly a school," Saturn amended, as she looked upon the building with her friend, "It was also the center of government here."

"This is Saturn, the planet, right?"

"Yes."

"It's different than it was last night," the Princess observed.

"This is the first Saturn," the one of the same name explained, "You wanted me to tell you how I became what I am. I decided to show you instead."

"Oh, Sat! Are you okay with this? I want to know, but not if the memories will hurt you."

Saturn, who was amused by her new nick-name, replied, "It's okay, *Nity*, if your with me, I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled at her friend, taking the Princess left hand with her right, "Now, come on!" she gave Serenity's hand a tug, "Follow me."

They walked into the city, proceeding unknown past it's long dead inhabitants, making their way toward the large building in the center.

"What's the city called?" Serenity asked as they walked.

"I don't remember," Saturn sighed sadly.

"Oh, Sats! It's okay," the Princess tried to console her friend, "You still remember how it looked and what the people were like, right?"

Saturn nodded.

"Then hold onto that. Those memories are important, not the name." she smiled.

Saturn smiled back, amazed at how fast Serenity could pull her out of a gloomy mood. She was glad she had chosen to share this part of her past with the Princess. She knew her friend would understand what she had gone through, better than anyone else in the Universe.

  
  


*****Tokyo---- Present Day:

"Who?" the Inner Sailors asked, bewildered at their Princess' behavior.

Serena sputtered, "Y-You mean you guys *don't* know who Saturn is?!?"

They all nodded. "Should we?" Mercury asked.

"Pluto?" Sailor Moon turned to the Time Guardian, "Shouldn't they know? Darien and I did."

"Uh, well, I actually don't know either." Darien admitted, "I just knew something was wrong by the way you acted."

"Pluto?" the Princess questioned again.

The Sailor of Pluto thought for a moment trying to piece together her, rather spotty, memories of the Moon Kingdom, "Well," she tried to explain, "I don't think the Inner scouts knew of Saturn, your Majesty. Only the Royal Family knew, and the Outers, of course."

"The 'Outers'?"

"Yes, Princess. The Sailor Soldiers were divided into two teams; The Inners, who came from the inner planets in this solar system: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter; And the Outers, who were from the outer planets: Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus."

"Did the Outers know *everything* about Saturn?"

"No. Only the Queen, you, and later, me, knew of Saturn's purpose, your Highness."

"Where are the Outers now? Were they reborn?" Darien asked.

"Yes, they were reborn, Saturn and I are the only ones who weren't. They have yet to be awakened to their powers, my Prince, they were not needed."

"Do you care to explain what's going on, Meatball-Head?" the Sailor Scout of Mars was getting tired of people talking about things she did not know, "Who is Saturn, already?!?"

"Rei, calm down, I'll explain! Just-----"

"What is going ON??" an angry voice cut Serena off, mid-sentence. Moon turned to see that her family had rejoined the wonderful world of the conscious and alert.

"How can you be Sailor Moon, Serena? Why does she," Mrs. Tuskino gestured toward Pluto, "Keep calling you 'Princess'? And who are these people??!!?" The Tuskinos helped each other to their, respective, feet, and looked wide-eyed around the room.

"As to how I'm Sailor Moon, we can get into that later. The 'Princess' thing is *way* too involved for us to discuss right now. Until then, these are my friends and guardians, the Sailor Scouts," she pointed to each one as she said their name, "This is Sailor Mars, you also know her as Rei--

"That nice girl that lives at the Cherry Hill temple?" Serena's mother whispered absently.

"-This is Sailor Mercury, or Amy," Amy bowed, "Sailor Jupiter, Lita; And Sailor Venus, also known as 'Sailor V' or Mina." she finished.

"Mina is Sailor V?" Sammy choked in disbelief, "But she's a total klutz!!"

"Ohhhh!! You little Weasel! You're gonna get it!!" Mina lunged toward the younger boy, intent on revenge. Mars and Jupiter held her back, "No, let me go! The twit insulted the Sailor Scout of Love! He must be punished!!" Sammy, who was usually brave, took one look at Mina's face and hid behind his parents. 

"Now, calm down Mina," Serena insisted, "I'm sure he was just surprised. Sammy?" his head came back into view around Mrs. Tuskinos' arm, "You *are* going to apologize, right?"

"Um, ya?" Sammy stayed in his spot of safety, "I-I'm sorry, Mina, I sure you are a very cool Sailor V."

"Darn right!" Mina agreed, straightening her gloves, "I'll forgive you this time, but only because you're Serena's brother. She would be upset if I tore you to little pieces," she folded her arms and glared, to give the threat a full effect.

"S-Sure," Sammy gulped in fear, had his sister's friends *always* been this scary? "Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Mina relaxed, and even smiled, a little. Content that her intimidation had been received in the spirt it was intended.

"Serena! You still haven't told us who Saturn is!!" Rei complained.

"We would like to know too," Serena's father spoke-up, for the first time since Pluto's sudden arrival.

Serena looked at Pluto pleadingly, the Sailor Scout of Time could explain it to them, right?

"Sorry, Princess," Pluto shook her head, "I think you know more about the subject than I. It was tradition that the information be passed down through the Royal Family."

"Oh, alright! I'll explain!" Serena plopped back down on the couch. She tried to make it look casual, and not like she was feeling faint from blood loss, and needed to sit down. Serena's family and some of the Scouts found seats also, all looking toward Sailor Moon expectantly.

"It's like this..." the Moon Princess began.

  
  


To Be Continued ^_^


End file.
